Kikyo's Designs and Desires
by Marchgirl
Summary: Kikyo wants Inuyasha and is willing to do whatever it takes to make Inuyasha her own. Kagome suffers and Koga has to deal with the fact that Kagome is out of his reach. Plus a little love play between Sango and Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Last time...**

_Back in the trees, Kikyo watched and frowned. Inuyasha was happy, possibly in love with that girl. "It seems he has forgotten that his life belongs to me. I think I shall remind him and teach that girl a lesson at the same time." Followed by her soul collectors, Kikyo set off to wait for the right moment to act._

_

* * *

_

**Hello everyone,this is my next installment for Inuyasha. I have always wanted to see Inuyasha declare his love for Kagome and to tell Kikyo off and this is that story. I don't recommend this to anyone who is a Kikyo fan because she's not protrayed in a good light. But if you like Inuyasha and Kagome together then this fic is definitely for you.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the mangaka. And so on with the story. Please enjoy and review.**

_

* * *

_

Myoga's Arrival

A black crow glided through the air, searching the ground. Spotting a worm it dived to snatch it out of the ground. While the crow ate, the flea on it's back decided it was a good time for some tea.

"Hmm, it's been awhile since I've seen Lord Inuyasha. He's always involved in something dangerous so short visits are a necessity. Of course, I do get some pleasure from my visits, his blood. Mmm, can't wait to taste him and Kagome too!" The crow done with its meal looked over at Myoga. "All done? Well let's be off!"

Myoga put his things away and got back on the crow's back. Together they soared through the sky searching for the gang. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of red and white and had the crow fly lower. Not Inuyasha but Kikyo. Myoga found it curious that she was in the same area as the others but shrugged and continued on his search for his master.

* * *

"We're some lucky guys Inuyasha. We travel with two very lovely ladies." The guys were behind the women and Miroku was enjoying the view.

Arms crossed Inuyasha cut his eyes to Miroku and couldn't hold back a laugh. "You just don't ever quit, do you?"

"Oh come on, you can't deny you enjoy watching them, especially Kagome. Don't forget you're the ones always sneaking off and doing who knows what up there in the trees." Miroku threw an arm around Inuyasha and shook his finger at him.

Inuyasha smirked, "Jealous Miroku?"

"What?" He checked to be sure the girls weren't listening. "Well, yeah. The most Sango will do is let me hold her hand." He sighed heavily.

"That's probably to keep your hands away from her butt!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm beginning to get tired of being laughed at. There's nothing wrong with wanting to touch the woman I love."

"Yeah, well, I guess you'll just have to wait until she's ready."

"I could turn into an old man waiting, get arthritis and not be able to touch anything." Miroku grumbled making Inuyasha laugh again.

Up in the sky, Myoga finally saw a red kimono and silver white hair. "Thanks for the ride." He jumped off the crow and landed unnoticed on Inuyasha. Anticipating the taste of his Lord's blood, Myoga moved quickly to his neck. "Ah!"

"What the - ?" Inuyasha slapped at his neck and came away with Myoga. "Oh it's you Myoga. Came out of hiding, did you?" Everybody gathered around to see the flea. "Did you come with some information we can use to find Naraku?"

"Why no Lord Inuyasha. It's just been a while since I've seen you and I wanted to check on you."

They all stared at him until unbelieving when Shippo spoke. "He's probably running from Old Lady Shoga."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"That's it." Eyes closed, arms crossed they all nodded.

"Can't a flea catch a break? I was worried about you." Myoga sits and mutters under his breath, "She came close to catching me this time."

Miroku huffed, "So did you notice anything useful on your way here? Is there anything you can tell us?"

Arms crossed the old flea shook his head, "Nope. The only thing I saw was Lady Kikyo, a while back."

Sango glanced at Kagome. Kikyo hadn't been around since she and Inuyasha had made a commitment to each other. Sango wondered how Kagome will handle seeing Kikyo if they met up with her.

Kagome saw Sango's look. "It's okay. After all she's searching for Naraku too. We were bound to run into her at some point."

Tossing Myoga to Shippo, Inuyasha went to her and took her hand. "She's my past and I don't love her but I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Kagome hugged him smiling. "I know, don't worry about me. Once we destroy Naraku maybe she'll finally feel at peace."

Inuyasha held her tight. "Thanks Kagome, for understanding."

"Umm, Shippo? What's this? I've never seen Lord Inuyasha and Kagome act like this."

"Oh that's right, you haven't been around so you don't know. Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple. They hug and kiss all the time now." Shippo sounded bored but he was really happy for his friends.

"Really? How interesting." Myoga thought how much Inuyasha now resembled his father, showing such feelings for Kagome. Maybe these two had a chance for happiness.

"So Myoga, have you been with Totosai?" Miroku asked.

"Some. So what's happening with Naraku? Have you found any more leads?"

"Well he's regaining his power. He sent two incarnations after us as well as sending someone to intercept Sesshomaru. It shouldn't be long now before we come across him."

"Hmm, I'll be sure to leave before that happens." Myoga spoke to himself but the others heard and with weary expressions nodded.

Kagome suddenly turned around. "I sense a jewel shard. Look!" She pointed and there riding on the back of a demon was Kohaku.

Kirara transformed, anticipating Sango wanting to follow him but Sango looked unsure.

"Go Sango. We know he isn't fully under Naraku's control. Maybe this time he'll come back to you." Kagome urged.

Miroku nodded, "Give it a try." His heart felt for her.

"Miroku? Will you come with me?" Sango held out her hand.

"Of course." Miroku was pleased that Sango asked for his help, that he could be there to help her through this. The two got on Kirara. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Kagome waved them off. "Good luck Sango!"

"It's unlikely he'll come back with her if Naraku's getting stronger." Inuyasha said as he watched them pass out of sight.

"I know but she has to try." She sighed. "Should we wait or keep moving?"

"Let's keep moving. They'll catch up." Still holding hands they walked on.

* * *

"They've separated. Now is the time." Kikyo had watched the scene and was thinking about her plans. She had wanted to get Inuyasha alone and now might be her chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sango's Emotions

"We've been this way before; he must know we're following him." Miroku said.

"I agree. Kohaku! Stop, please talk to me!" She called desperately to he brother.

Kohaku looked back and stared at her then nodded. The demon he was riding descended.

Sango caught her breath and got excited. Maybe, just maybe… She felt Mirkou's hand on her back, it steadied her and she took strength from his presence.

They stood facing each other for a while before Miroku spoke up "Kohaku? Do you know who this is?"

The boy stared at both of them then focused on Sango, that face. "No…but her face is familiar. I feel as if I should know you." Kohaku spoke quietly eyes never leaving Sango.

"Kohaku, it's me, your sister, Sango. I'm your older sister. Please remember." Her voice was thick with tears. It was so hard being this close to him and know she was a stranger to him.

"Sister?" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart as well as in his head. "Ugh, what's this feeling? This pain? Why do I feel pain?" Tears formed and he held out a shaky hand to Sango, seeking comfort.

Sango rushed to him and held him tight. Her brother, her only remaining family was in her arms.

Miroku was worried. This is what Sango wanted most but Naraku's influence was strong and he feared this was another of Naraku's traps.

"It's alright. The pain will fade. I'm here now. We can stay by each others side." Sango framed his face and kissed his forehead.

Kohaku stared at her confused and wanting nothing more than to be held, comforted by this woman who called herself his sister. Th-thump! A heartbeat then a voice in his head. _Kohaku, kill her. Kill her. **Kill her!**_

Sango felt him stiffen and then he pushed her away. Blank emotionless eyes now stared at her. Naraku, again! He had taken control again!

"Sango step away from him." Miroku rushed to her side. There wasno telling what Kohaku would do. Many times he had tried to kill his sister and Miroku wasn't going to allow him to hurt her, at least not physically. Her heart was another matter.

He was torn. The voice in his head urged him to kill the lady in front of him. Kohaku's hand even went to his weapon and he brought it up as if to attack but his heart still felt her arms around him and the comfort she gave. Even though it went against the wishes of the voice, Kohaku turned, mounted the demon and left the woman behind without attacking. Tears ran down his face, it felt as if he'd lost something important.

"Kohaku! I won't give up on you! You're my brother!" Sango yelled as the demon got smaller and smaller. She turned to Miroku, "He wasclose, so close." She sobbed as he held her.

Miroku let her cry then finally coaxed her in to sitting down and resting. When she'd calmed some he spoke. "I think we can be hopeful, he remembers your face Sango. Naraku said he took away all his memories yet your face stays with him." The eyes she turned to him filled with hope. "Kohaku didn't attack you. I'm sure that's what Naraku had in mind but he was able to resist. We didn't get him away from Naraku but he's not completely under his control either. One day you two will be together again."

Sango held on to those words, she had to believe or it would be just too hard to go on. Feeling less devastated she looked up at Miroku and framed his face.

"What?" As he scanned her face he realized he was like Kohaku, such a face he could never forget. Cautiously Miroku leaned close to kiss her and she didn't move away. Once, twice he brushed her lips then his lips settled on hers. It was a kiss of comfort and love and both sighed with the pleasure of it. When he started to feel something more he backed off.

"Miroku?" Sango's eyes were wide and she leaned closer seeking his lips.

He chuckled and moved back his head. "I'm just a man in love but if you don't stop, this could go much further than you want." Sango was vulnerable and he didn't want this to come back and haunt him.

"I-I would like…" Her eyes lowered as she gathered her courage. "I don't want to stop, not yet. I need more of you, Miroku." This time her eyes held promise.

Miroku opened his mouth then closed it again. He was rattled, shook and aroused. This was unexpected to say the least. _She wanted more, what did that mean?_ _What was he thinking? Give the woman what she wants, Sango has no problems telling him when to stop and maybe this time she won't. _Smiling he lay back and pulled her on top of him. "Whatever my lady wants."

* * *

A little short but I want you to come back for more. Stay tuned... 


	3. Chapter 3

Intimate Moments

Another village was ahead of them so they went to go check it out. Shippo having gotten used to playing while the others made inquires quickly disappeared. Myoga also hopped off to who knows what mischief. It didn't take long for Inuyasha and Kagome to hit a blank wall. Since it was getting late in the afternoon and Sango and Miroku had yet to appear they decided to make camp just outside the village.

"Do you think they ran into trouble?"

Inuyasha was laid out on his back, arms behind his head. "Maybe but we shouldn't worry. They can handle themselves."

"I'd like to think they're having a happy reunion but I doubt it." Kagome sighed then looked over at Shippo. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, all the kids liked looking at my drawings and listening to my stories. I'm real popular!" Shippo was drawing even now.

"Umm, what are you telling them exactly?" Kagome didn't want people knowing the embarrassing things that often happenedto them.

"Oh, just the battles and how I save the day."

"Whew, good. I mean I'm glad you're getting to have some fun. Guess we should get some sleep. If Sango and Miroku aren't back by morning I think we should go looking for them Inuyasha."

"Fine." He sat up as she laid out the sleeping bag but he didn't join her. "I'm going to sit up for a while, keep an eye on things,since it's just us." Inuyasha stared at her lovely face then smiling he came forward. "I'll take a goodnight kiss, though."

"Oh brother. Turn away Myoga, they're at it again." Shippo rolled over and away from the kissing couple while Myoga jumped up for a better view.

"You go, Lord Inuyasha." He said as he watched the two. "Oh to be young and in love." He chuckled.

They were asleep, all but Inuyasha when she walked towards them. Kikyo saw Inuyasha's head jerk up as he caught her scent. He stood, then looked down at Kagome a moment before moving away from her.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" He spoke softly.

"Now Inuyasha, what kind of greeting is that for a former lover? Can't you greet me with a kiss?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kiss? What is this? Talk sense Kikyo! Have you come in contact with Naraku?" He wanted information and he wanted her gone. He was with Kagome now and knew he should say something but hedidn't want a confrontation this night.

"Must we speak of that despicable half-demon? I came to see you and your new love." Kikyo's voice turned hard as she looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully.

"New love? Have you been watching us?" Inuyasha felt a flash of anger. She had no business spying on him and Kagome.

"Why yes I've seen how you two hug and kiss and carry on. I would never have thought you'd fall for that girl Inuyasha. She's nothing like me, only a pale imitation." Kikyo looked coldly at him. "It seems you've forgotten that your life is mine. That when this thing with Naraku is over that you and I will go to hell – together!" Her voice rose waking Kagome.

"Inu-yasha, what's…?" Kagome saw Kikyo and sat up.

"Now you've made me wake her up but that's quickly remedied." Kikyo waved her hand and Kagome dropped hard to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha rushed to her, she was unharmed but he couldn't wake her up. Picking up Kagome and holding her close he walked to Kikyo.

"Undo the spell Kikyo. Kagome's done nothing to harm you. Undo the spell and leave us alone." Inuyasha spoke harshly and he looked as if he wanted to slap her.

Kikyo knew then that she was definitely going through with her plan. He treated her almost like an enemy and she would not have it. This girl had changed him; he would see the error of his ways. Suddenly her soul collectors appeared and she walked forward.

"I intend to undo the spell. The spell _she_ has over you!" She slapped his face and Inuyasha too fell unconscious. The soul collectors wrapped around the two and carried them off. Kikyo followed leaving Shippo and Myoga still sleeping.

* * *

This was a new position for Sango, being on top. She was so used to Miroku taking theinitiative that she paused but as she stared down at him the urge to kiss him came over her and she went with it. Sango at first just nipped at his lips before settling in to really kiss him. It was so new; often she'd though of kissing him like this but had been too afraid. Sango was still afraid but couldn't seem to stop.

Miroku groaned as she deepened the kiss and his hand ran up and down her back. At one point his hand drifted down to her buttocks and he squeezed. When she didn't protest, he let both hands fully learn her curves. They kissed long and gripping her hips pulled her closer to him. That's when one of her legs slid between his; automatically his leg lifted between hers and rubbed her there.

Sango pulled away and gasped. She could feel his thigh resting against her moist place as well as her own thigh against his hardness. Her chest rose quickly and she scanned his face. Miroku looked more aroused than she'd ever seen him and that raised her own desire. His hand was steadily caressing her butt and her body acted on its own and pressed against his thigh. Shocked by all of this she tried to get up and succeeded in feeling all of him pressed against her own thigh. So hard, so _big!_

"I think we should…"

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. He had figured that he wouldn't get very far so he lay still and tried to calm himself. Of course if she didn't move, he'd stay hard all afternoon.

That sigh worried her, did he think she was a tease. "Are you upset with me for stopping? We…this was going to fast for me." She pulled away until she was sitting beside him. Relief filled her when he just smiled at her.

"No, it's okay. I understand we were going a little fast." Miroku sat up and pulled her to his chest. "I won't say I didn't enjoy though." He chuckled. They'd just made a few memories that could satisfy him for a while.

Sango blushed then added, "It was good." They sat that way as the shadows grew long. "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Let's just stay here tonight. We can meet up with Inuyasha tomorrow. It's our turn to have some alone time. Let me hold you while you sleep Sango."

Sango was about to protest out of habit but she thought of all the times Kagome and Inuyasha held each other through the night and how happy they looked. Then she thought of Kohaku, her heart winced behind her ribs. "Yes. I want you to hold me tonight Miroku. Hold me tight, please."

"I'd love to."

They made camp and ate a little something before settling in early. They were like two spoons as they talked quietly in the dark. Not once did they ever think something was happening to their friends.

* * *

A little longer chapter this time. Are you interested in what happens next? Until next chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Separation

The forest was dead and therefore empty. In a small clearing lay Inuyasha and Kagome; she still in his arms but Kikyo quickly remedied that. Black vines rose up and surrounded Kagome. They separated her from Inuyasha as well as bound her spread-eagled. Vines circled each wrist, ankle and one around her throat. She would find no comfort in that position, thought Kikyo and smiled slightly.

Kikyo moved to Inuyasha, standing over him she studied his face. If Naraku hadn't interfered he would be hers now. They would have married and had children, been a family. She felt such intense hate for Naraku and now some of that was shared with Kagome. Kagome, who had softened Inuyasha's heart, soothed his wounded soul and now offered him her love. That girl didn't belong here nor with Inuyasha and she would convince Inuyasha of that.

Kikyo moved over to Kagome. Their looks were so similar but they were different people. It was time for Kagome to know what it was like to lose the most important thing in her life. Kikyo reached out a hand to her face. Cold fingers traced the jaw then moved up to her forehead. **"Time to forget Inuyasha!"**

* * *

Kagome woke cold and alone. Her head ached something awful and her mouth was dry. She rolled over and sat up, where in the world was she? Kagome remembered last being with Sango, Miroku and Shippo but after that everything was a blank. She knew that she was nowhere near a creepy forest such as this. Everything was dead – the grass, bushes and trees.

Kagome tried to stand but felt too weak so she just sat still trying to remember. She looked down at her clothes and found she was filthy, that's when she noticed the cuts and bruises around her wrists. _Had she be held captive? Had she some how escaped or had she been left here with the hopes of her dying? _Suddenly she grew very nervous thinking that maybe there was a demon nearby ready to devour her. That thought gave her the strength to get up and start moving. Of course since she was so shaky, there was little chance of getting away if something did attack her. Kagome wished she had her bow and arrows.

"Got to get back to my friends. Must keep moving." Kagome kept repeating that as she put one foot in front of the other.

Koga had left his men behind yet again. Those two really were the slowest demons he'd ever known. Hell, even that mutt Inuyasha was fast, almost as fast as me. Almost. Koga chuckled and kept going, he was checking out some weird forest that looked like it might make a good hiding place for Naraku when he caught her scent. Kagome.

"What the hell are she and the mutt…? Wait, I don't smell Inuyasha or the others. Kagome's out here alone?" With the speed of a twister Koga followed the scent.

She was sitting on a log with her head held in her hands. Kagome didn't move when he stopped right in front of her.

"Kagome? Are you all right? Where's Inuyasha?" His eyes darted around looking for traps and possible enemies. When he got no answer Koga squatted and took her hands away so he could see her face. Her face was white and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. Koga could feel a tremor in her cold hands.

"Koga…help…me. My…head…hurts." It was all Kagome could do to get the words out. She'd been walking for hours but it seemed as if she was forgetting something and every time she tried to remember, a sharp pain filled her mind. Kagome had to finally stop and sit down and for the last little while worked on letting go of whatever it was she was trying to remember but the pain wouldn't stop.

"What the hell? Did something happen to Inuyasha? Is that why you're all alone?" Damn she was scaring him. Her eyes pleaded for him to stop the pain but she said nothing else, it was as if she even moved – she would break. Again he looked around but knew it was just the two of them. Koga bent down and picked her up.

"Come on Kagome, I'll get you some help." Koga winced when she moaned but he had no choice, staying here was not an option. Hoping to find Miroku and the others, Koga ran as fast as the jewel shards would let him and left the dark forest behind.

* * *

Kikyo has separated the lovers, just what will she do next? 


	5. Chapter 5

Where's Inuyasha?

"So how far do you think they got?" Miroku asked. He and Sango rose early and after a few heated kisses decided to go join their friends for breakfast.

"Not far unless something came up. Look there's a village, let's check there first."

Shippo and Myoga had woken alone, at first; they didn't think anything of it. Inuyasha and Kagome were always running off to be alone these days but two hours had passed and no sign of them. Finally, Shippo spotted Kirara in the sky. He started yelling and throwing acorns to get their attention.

"I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are. Maybe they found a lead on Naraku." Sango said as Kirara landed. Immediately Shippo and Myoga hopped on Miroku.

"Where have you been? Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? Did they meet up with you? Are they chasing a jewel shard, a demon?"

"Whoa there Shippo! What's wrong? You know we went after Kohaku and we left Inuyasha with you. Do you mean he's not here?" Miroku frowned as he looked around. There was no sign of either Kagome or Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha and Kagome were gone when we woke up. At first we thought they had gone off to be alone but it's been hours. While they would probably leave me behind," Myoga huffed, "I don't think they'd leave Shippo like this without a word."

Miroku held the flea on his palm and silently agreed with him. What on earth could have dragged them away without a word? "How about we ask around the village? You checked out the village yesterday right? Well then they should remember Inuyasha."

Sango calmed Shippo down and they packed up the things Kagome had left behind and set off into the village. Of course they all remembered the silver-haired young man with dog ears but no one had seen him since the previous afternoon. They were getting discouraged when finally and old man spoke up.

"Yes, I saw him last night. I couldn't sleep so I was up walking around and that's when I saw him. He was holding that girl with the strange clothes, she seemed asleep and talking to another girl dressed like a priestess. I didn't want to intrude so I walked a different way and that was the last I saw of either of them. Does that help? Did something happen?" The old man looked worried.

"No, I sure everything is fine, we just haven't seen our friends this morning. Thank you for all your help." Sango patted his shoulder and bowed. Quickly they moved away to talk in private.

"It sounds like Kikyo." Sango said.

"Yes it does. Myoga, you said you saw her before you found us, is that right?"

"Why yes, I did." The little flea was sitting on Shippo's head.

"Did she seem to be searching for us? Maybe she had some news to tell us." Miroku rested his finger against his chin.

"What if something was wrong with Kagome? The old man said Inuyasha was carrying her. What if Kikyo had done something to her?" Shippo was getting worried.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Shippo." Sango didn't want him overly upset but she was thinking the same thing. Kikyo hadn't been around since Inuyasha and Kagome got together, might she have done something when she found out?

"Okay, we know Kikyo was here and now the three of them are gone. Let's just assume they are together. I suggest we wait until tomorrow and give them a chance to return and then head out looking for them." Miroku couldn't believe anything really bad had happened; they were probably tracking Naraku and would return shortly.

"Miroku are you sure? I mean Kikyo can be unpredictable, should we just sit around and wait? Maybe we can find their tracks and catch up to them."

"Yeah! I wanna go look for them too. I'm worried about Kagome."

Miroku looked at them and saw they really were worried, he sighed, and in fact he didn't want to sit around waiting either. "Okay, let's see if we can find what direction they went in. I just hope we don't interrupt something."

"Well if we do it's their fault for not telling us anything!" Shippo yelled.

"Alright Shippo, that's enough. Let's just start searching."

They searched and searched but no trace could be found of them. There were no tracks leading into the forest and none towards the village. It seemed as if they had just disappeared.

"Okay, now we know something's wrong. Even Inuyasha leaves some tracks and if not him then Kagome would." Miroku turned to look at his companions. Sango cradling Kirara and Shippo with Myoga riding along was pacing back and forth.

"What are we gonna do? What happened to them?" Shippo hopped down and started to hit himself over the head.

"Hey, hang on there." Miroku squatted down to stop the little demon. "Just because we can't find a trace of them doesn't mean we're not going to search for them." He looked up at Sango. "Right Sango? We'll just start looking and before you know it, we'll find them. Maybe they'll even find us first."

Sango joined in to reassure Shippo. "That's right, as soon as we start looking, they'll show up like nothing happened. Come on, we'll see if Kirara can pick up their scent."

"Yeah, Kirara can help, she'll find them." Shippo said hopefully.

Miroku walked away to pick up Kagome's backpack and that's when Myoga spoke up. "Do you think Lady Kikyo took them? Coreced them away?"

"It's hard to say, maybe she came asking for their help but I don't think so. All Kagome's things are here and if she'd gone to help, she'd have taken her bow and arrows. Something's going on, something bad."

"I think I'll ride on my friend the crow and take a look. If I find them, I'll send the crow back to you." Myoga didn't like battle but he was worried about his young master. In his own way he did what he could to help and protect him.

"Good idea Myoga, hope to see you soon." Miroku watched as the flea disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Koga breathed a sigh of relief when he caught their scents. He'd run with Kagome all day long and it was just now twilight. When he hadn't found them immediately after leaving that place a fear had grown in his gut – maybe they'd all been killed and that's why Kagome was all alone but it seems her friends were alive and well. But where was Inuyasha? There was no trace of his scent here either. If he'd gotten into trouble and left Kagome to fend for herself, he'd tear him a new one! 

"Hey! We need some help here!" Koga skidded to a halt just before the fire.

"Koga! You have Kagome!"

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! What's wrong with Kagome?"

Everyone was talking at the same time, surprised that Koga had showed up with Kagome. Sango finally stepped forward and looked at Kagome.

"Oh no, Kagome. She looks awful. Put her over here." Quickly she laid out Kagome's sleeping bag and moved to the side so Koga could put her down. Sango felt Kagome's forehead and it was warm to the touch. "Shippo! Go get some water; we need to cool her down."

Shaky, Shippo nodded and hurried off to the stream. Miroku stood over the women with a frown on his face, he turned to Koga. "What about Inuyasha? Is he in bad shape too? What happened? I assume the three of you must have run into trouble?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen the Mutt. I found Kagome alone and in tears in an old forest. It looked like the type of place Naraku would hide so I went to check it out but all I found was Kagome. There was no trace of Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, worry on their faces. Kagome alone and no Inuyasha.

"San-go? My head – need pills." Kagome managed to say. Her head moved slowly to one side as pain spiked through her temples.

"Yes, of course." Hurriedly Sango got the first aid kit and found the pain killers. They helped Kagome to sit up and got the pills in her. After applying a cold compress and leaving Shippo to watch her Sango, Miroku and Koga moved away to talk.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Koga looked from one to the other as they exchanged worried glances.

"Well, we – separated yesterday and were supposed to meet up with Kagome and Inuyasha this morning but when we arrived, Shippo was alone. Sometime in the night Inuyasha and Kagome took off. We thought they must have gone to fight a demon or something but we couldn't find their trail." Miroku began the explanation.

"Yes but then we asked around and were told that Lady Kikyo had been seen talking to them before they disappeared. Now it looks like…like she may have something to do with their disappearance." Sango looked over at Kagome.

"Wait, who in the hell is this Kikyo and why would she hurt Kagome?" Koga demanded and looked to Miroku for the answer.

"Oh that's right; you've never come in contact with Lady Kikyo." Miroku grimaced and scratched his head. "Well – Kikyo is Kagome."

"Say what? How can they be the same person? You're not making any sense." Koga was starting to pace.

"Actually Kagome is Kikyo. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. They look alike and have basically the same powers only Kikyo is dead."

"Look I'm going to hit you if you don't start making sense, monk! How can she be dead and hurt Kagome?"

"Miroku you'd better let me tell it or Koga's going to pummel you." Sango finally spoke up. She explained about how Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation and how Kikyo had been brought back from the dead by Urasue to seek the sacred jewels.

"Okay, I get that much but you still haven't explained why she would want to hurt Kagome. Wouldn't that be like hurting herself? Damn this is confusing."

"Well, a long time ago Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love but Naraku tricked them and made them believe each had betrayed the other and they both…died. Now Kikyo wants Inuyasha to join her in death…" Sango was worried about telling Koga the whole story.

"At least that's what we last knew she wanted." Miroku said.

"Yes only now Inuyasha loves Kagome and she…him." Sango backed up some as she said this because she knew Koga also had feelings for Kagome. "Kikyo might have found out they're in love and decided to do something about it."

Koga had turned to look at Kagome but looked back at Sango. "What is it about that mutt! There are two women who like him but they're the same woman! Ahhhh!" Koga threw up his hands walking back and forth. "And who says Kagome loves Inuyasha, huh? I don't believe it!"

"Whether you believe it or not it's true and if Kikyo has found out and decided to interfere – things could get ugly." Said Miroku as he sat down. "Obviously something has happened between the three of them and Kagome was left to wander alone in the forest. That can't mean good news for Inuyasha."

"And just what did she do to Kagome? She looks to be in so much pain." Sango fretted.

"I don't give a damn about what happens to Inuyasha. He can have the dead woman and I'll take care of Kagome. What kind of man is he any way, not protecting her from his Ex?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Lady Kikyo, Koga. Her powers are formidable; we've come up against them in the past and just barely got away from her." Miroku didn't want Koga to go getting himself in trouble.

"Oh don't you worry. I've got no cause to pick a fight with this Kikyo as long as Kagome is okay. As far as Inuyasha's concerned, he can stay missing."

"That's all well and good to say Koga but you know Kagome cares for Inuyasha and when she's feeling better, she'll want to go looking for him. Are you saying you won't help if she asks?" Sango tilted her head at him.

"Man! Why does everything always have to be about Inuyasha? He causes nothing but trouble." Koga gestured wildly.

"Sometimes but he's a good friend too. He's saved your life more than once and not always because Kagome asked him to. Are you going to let Inuyasha be the bigger man or are you going to sulk and do nothing?" Miroku smiled slightly as he watched Koga.

Koga was still pacing and muttering under his breath. He was glad Inuyasha wasn't around but Kagome would be upset if he didn't help find him. Koga growled. "Yeah, I'll help look for the mutt but I'm not going to like it!"

"Thanks Koga. I'm sure Kagome will say the same thing when she wakes." Sango got up to go check on her.

"We should just stay here until morning and hear what Kagome has to say. Where are Ginta and Hakkaku? We could probably use their help too?"

"Don't count on it. I left them behind a day or so ago. It'll be awhile before those slackers show up."

"Well let's just try and get some sleep tonight. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day." Miroku stood and followed by Koga they went back to the fire.

* * *

Koga's not a happy wolf - Inuyasha and Kagome in love? **No way!**

So any comments?Guesses as to what Kikyo is doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Who?

Oh man, she was tired. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked, the sun seemed too bright. She rolled over and propped up on an elbow. Well she was in her sleeping bag and Miroku, Sango and Shippo were there but she didn't remember where they had been before Koga found her or getting to them. Slowly she sat up; there was still a dull pain behind her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo bounced up and turned worried eyes on her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Kagome?"

"You're awake Kagome?"

Koga quickly made his way to her side and took her hand. "How're you feeling Kagome? You had me worried."

"Heh, morning everyone. My head still hurts a little but I'm fine. Where are we? I…don't remember much of anything." She saw them all exchange worried glances. "What? What is it?"

"Kagome..."

"Wait, Miroku how about we eat something and let Kagome take some more medicine before we get into all that." Sango didn't like the way Kagome looked, still haggard with lines under her eyes and she didn't asked about Inuyasha. She always asked about Inuyasha even if she was mad at him.

"Okay. Right, let's eat something."

"Wait here Kagome and I'll be right back with some fresh fruit and fish." Koga said and with a blast of wind took off.

Shippo hopped up on Miroku's shoulder as he left to get more firewood. "What do you think's wrong with Kagome? She seems so out of it."

"I don't know Shippo, maybe she just needs to feel better, get rid of her headache completely."

"But Miroku, she hasn't said a word about Inuyasha. If Kikyo is behind this, something must have happened to him. She could be holding him captive or something and need our help."

"Don't fret so Shippo. At least not until we know what's going on and if Inuyasha needs us then we'll be there for him like always."

Kagome was aware that her friends were acting strangely and watching her with worried eyes. She endured the attention until after breakfast but couldn't stand the polite conversation any longer.

"Miroku, Sango, one of you please tell me what's going? I don't remember coming here or why I was alone in some creepy forest or why my head was throbbing like an all drum band. Did someone attack us? Naraku?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other not sure what to say or who should say something first. Koga beat them to the punch.

"Where's the mutt Kagome? He's supposed to protect you, not leave you to fend for yourself. Stupid Inuyasha! When I get my hands on him, I bet he'll never run off again!"

Kagome looked confused. _Inuyasha?_ She felt herself wince at the name._ Who was this Inuyasha and why was he supposed to be protecting her? _"Umm, who's Inu-yasha? Is he a new ally against Naraku?"

They were dumbfounded. Mouths hung open and silence reined. Kagome didn't know who Inuyasha was! Moments ticked by with no one speaking, all just trying to take in what Kagome said.

Kagome looked at them and smiled, they must be playing a game with her to make her feel better. "Okay joke's over. There is no Inuyasha. You guys are just trying to get me to smile aren't you?" As she watched they began to frown and exchange glances.

"Kagome, you don't know who Inuyasha is? You know the half-demon that we've been traveling with and the guy you love." Shippo had moved to stand before her, eyes wide.

"Love! I'm not in love with anyone, especially not some nonexistent half-demon. Come on, you all are playing with me right?" Kagome was starting to get worried and her headache was coming back.

"Umm, Kagome do you remember when we first met?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Of course, you stole my jewel shards. Shippo and I had to track you down to a village and you almost sucked us up in your wind tunnel. What? Was this Inuyasha supposed to have been there?" Kagome watched him nod and then looked to Sango.

"Kagome, what about when we met? Naraku was using the deaths of my people to have me attack you. Do you remember that?"

Kagome heaved a sigh and put her hand against her head, "Yes. Miroku and Naraku fought and I convinced you we were the good guys and then we joined up with Miroku to fight Naraku's demon puppet. It was just us! No one else was there!" Kagome voice got higher and she was breathing heavier.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sango said moving closer and wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Hmph, well this works out great for me if she can't remember the runt. Leaves Kagome all to me." Koga started laughing but when three pairs of censoriouss eyes turned his way he said, "What? It's true; if she can't remember him then she's free to be my mate. End of story."

"Perhaps we should save this talk for later, Koga." Kagome was looking like she could cry any moment so Koga shut up. "Let's get ready to start our search for Naraku, okay?" He really meant Inuyasha and the others nodded following his lead.

Sango, Miroku and Koga managed to get a moment alone before they were to leave. "It must be some spell Kikyo used on her. Who else would want her to forget all about Inuyasha?"

"Me." Koga promptly answered.

"Yes, well that may be true but you wouldn't hurt Kagome in the process. Have you noticed that every time she says Inuyasha's name or tries to picture him that she seems to be in pain? Apparently Kagome's fighting this spell but it's too strong because it causes her pain when she thinks of him."

"Or maybe Kikyo wanted her to feel pain whenever she thinks of Inuyasha. Kikyo is a very bitter soul these days." Sango pointed out.

Koga scratched his head, "I don't care if she forgets about the mutt but I don't like anyone causing Kagome pain. So I take it we're going to see if we can find Inuyasha?" When Miroku nodded Koga groaned. "Damn! Knew this was too good to be true, Inuyasha gone and forgotten."

"Whether or not you will admit it Koga, we need Inuyasha in the fight against Naraku and he has saved your life quite a few times."

"Plus if Kagome gets her memory back and you've done nothing to help find Inuyasha, she may never forgive you." Sango said with a little smile.

"Alright already! I said I'd help didn't I! Let's just get this started, huh?" Koga stalked away muttering. "Maybe we won't find him. He could have just up and disappeared. Stupid mutt."

"Miroku this isn't going to be easy. Are we supposed to help Kagome remember Inuyasha or not. I mean can we just not talk about him at all?"

"I don't know Sango. We don't want to cause her more pain but we could probably use her help in finding Inuyasha if she could remember something. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear." They stared at one another then Miroku took Sango's hand and they walked together to meet the others.

* * *

Kagome has forgotten about Inuyasha and Koga couldn't be happier, will it last? 


	7. Chapter 7

Human

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, it's time for lunch!" Kaede called. He'd gone off again to take a nap in the woods. Inuyasha was forever neglecting his work and lying about but she didn't mind because he also spent a lot of time playing with her.

Inuyasha heard his name, rolled over and stretched. He'd slept well and someone had mentioned lunch. Good he was hungry. He sat up and blinked. Where? Where was he? Looking around he stood up. He was back in the village. When had they come back here? And where was…? Where was who? Who was he trying to remember?

"There you are! Come on, sister Kikyo is waiting." Little Kaede grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Inuyasha let the child pull him as he stared at her. _Wasn't she supposed to be older?_ It was then he noticed the hand the child was pulling on. _No claws!_ He grabbed a handful of his hair and it was black. _It was the middle of the day and he was human! What in the world was going on?_

Kikyo came out of the hut just as they arrived. "I see you found him. Playing hooky again were you? Go in and fill the bowls please Kaede." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and proceeded to give him a kiss. "Did you enjoy your nap? I would have joined you if you asked." She pulled back to see him frowning. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at her thoroughly confused. He glanced around the village and down at his hands. "Why am I human? Why are we – together?"

Kikyo sighed and pulled away. She turned away then hands on hips turned back to him. "I thought we'd gotten past this but I guess it's going to take more time. You are human because we used the sacred jewel so the two of us could lead normal lives. It's been almost a year now. I hope you'll soon leave behind all thoughts of being a half-demon and be the human you are now, my husband." Kikyo moved close and kissed him again. "We're happy now; please forget about your old life Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked and allowed Kikyo to pull him inside for lunch. He was quiet through the meal as he thought on all she'd said. He'd been living as a human with Kikyo for almost a year? But…he felt as if this was wrong and that there were people missing – people who were his friends. He watched Kikyo laughing and smiling as she talked to Kaede. She was happy, at peace. This was the Kikyo he'd always wanted and here she was in front of him. Deciding to let the odd feelings go, Inuyasha dug into his meal and listened in on what the two girls were talking about. Kikyo and he were together, that's all that mattered, wasn't it?

During the next few days he'd have moments that something just wasn't right but he'd brush it aside and carry on. Inuyasha got up early every day and worked in the field with all the other men, when he wasn't playing hooky and taking a nap or playing with the village kids. The biggest thing Inuyasha felt different about was his strength. He missed being able to carry heavy loads or jump almost like he was flying and his claws. Claws came in handy, more than just weapons to be used against an enemy. He decided to let his nails grow, maybe that would help him feel more like himself. But all in all, he was content. That is until a demon attacked the village.

Instinctively Inuyasha went to help protect the village. When he arrived for some reason his hand went to his belt as if reaching for a…sword? He'd never owned a sword. Why would he be reaching for one? Frowning he joined in throwing spears and trying to hold the demon down. All the men were there doing their best to tame andkill the demon. Inuyasha felt weak, he remembered when he could kill a demon with one hand.

The demon tired of all the humans pulling him, reared up lifting the men into the sky. They hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of them. Inuyasha had just managed to roll out of the way when Kikyo appeared.

"Die demon!" She released an arrow and with a whoosh of sound and a flare of light the demon disintegrated. The villagers cheered and thanked Lady Kikyo for her timely arrival.

Inuyasha stayed where he was, seated on the ground. Kikyo had saved him. She'd saved all of them but for some reason, the thought of her saving him, when he couldn't do anything to help,didn't sit well in his chest. He'd been a half-demon, someone most people feared and hated. Now he wasaccepted because he was a weak human. Couldn't there have been a way for him and Kikyo to be together without him giving up being who he was? Sighing he got up finally and walked off into the forest.

Kikyo frowned as she watched him go. What was wrong with Inuyasha? It had seemed as if he was adjusting to being human. Was it the appearance of the demon that changed him? But if she didn't add a demon or two to this reality, Inuyasha would never believe it was real. She'd just have to work harder to make him love her enough that he wanted to be a human and share his life and his afterlife with her.

* * *

Did you think time travel ? Kikyo is trying hard to make Inuyasha hers, what will she do next? 


	8. Chapter 8

Love

Myoga was back and noticed that Kagome was with them. Happily he jumped off the crow to land on Kagome. Shortly he was sucking her blood.

Kagome's hand came up and slapped at her neck. "Oh it's you Myoga."

Miroku stared at Kagome, surely if she remembered Myoga she had to remember Inuyasha. "Kagome, you remember Myoga?  
She turned quizzical eyes to him. "Of course. Myoga has some helpful advice from time to time but he's useless in battle."

Sango smiled and nodded while Shippo said, "You've got that right."

"An old flea just can't get any respect." He grumbled but looked over at Miroku. "Why wouldn't Kagome remember me and where's Lord Inuyasha? Are you on your way to him?" Myoga looked excited that maybe things were getting back to normal.

Kagome put a hand to her head. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Who is this person and why do we want to find him?"

"Say what?" Myoga looked at everyone and saw them looking concerned at Kagome. He hopped from her hand to Miroku. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku walked a few steps away and filled him. "So she has no memory of Inuyasha? And she can remember everything else?" The flea paced, arms crossed. "She's under a powerful spell and if she can't break it herself then the one who cast it must release her."

"I understand but since we believe it was Lady Kikyo who put Kagome under the spell, it's highly unlikely that she'll remove the spell at least not without some convincing." Miroku thought of Kikyo and knew her to be a beautiful woman but there didn't seem to be much of anything else. After being brought back from the dead she was as cold as a frozen lake, it was if all the warmth had been drained out of her. "We haven't decided whether or not to speak of Inuyasha because we think it brings her pain. Kagome thinks we're still on the hunt for Naraku but we're really looking for Inuyasha. Did you see any sign of him?"

"No, none. When I saw Kagome I thought he'd be with you. I don't like this. If Lady Kikyo has him, what do you think she's doing to him?"

"I don't like to think about it. She once said they were to go to Hell together but I can't believe she's given up on taking her revenge on Naraku. All we can do is continue to search and hope Inuyasha's well."

It was an uncomfortable day for everyone because they all wanted to talk about Inuyasha but were afraid to do so. Kagome could tell her friends were holding back and she was frustrated by it all. She wanted things to be like they always were but even she felt something was missing. Finally she'd had enough.

"Alright! Will everyone stop acting so weird? If I'm supposed to know this Inuyasha then why don't you tell me about him? Help me remember."

"He's no big deal just a mongrel half-demon." Koga said.

"Koga you know that's not true!" Sango spoke out.

"Will somebody tell me!" Kagome voice rose.

Shippo spoke up. "Kagome, look in your bag. You've got pictures of Inuyasha." When they traveled back to Kagome's time they often came back with pictures to show everyone.

"Huh? Pictures? What are pictures?" Koga was curious to see what they were talking about. The group stopped as Kagome sat down and opened her backpack. Koga watched as she pulled out a square thing with some metal rings.

Kagome's heart started to beat faster as she stared at the photo album. Inside were pictures of this Inuyasha. Was she ready for this? At the base of her neck there was a quick throb of pain.

Sango sat beside her, Shippo jumped into her lap with Myoga on his head while the boys squatted behind them. Slowly she opened the cover and there was a man, grinning at her holding up two fingers for victory. Kagome gasped when she saw how cute he was. Silver white hair, longer than her own, and his nails or claws were really quite long. He even had fangs but it was his eyes that held her. They were golden in color and so deep. She felt herself smile despite the pain as she looked at him.

"What the hell? How'd Inuyasha fit in that little thing and how do we get him out?" Koga backed up. "Maybe you should close that thing before it sucks us in too!"

Miroku smiled up at him. "It's perfectly safe Koga. They're like little paintings but much more detail and color. It's one of the many things they can do, where Kagome comes from. Really, it's okay."

Koga looked skeptical but eased forward when he saw nothing was happening to the others. Just as he looked down, Kagome turned the page. It was Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands. They were standing in a strange place wearing strange clothes but both were smiling. There were more; Inuyasha with other people, Inuyasha alone acting silly and a lot of Inuyasha and Kagome together, one of them kissing. "Damn." Koga whispered.

Sango loved to look at the shiny pieces of paper and had gotten lost in watching them. Finally she looked up to see how Kagome was taking seeing them. Tears rolled silently down her face and her shoulders were beginning to shake. "Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kagome felt her heart breaking as well as pain swelling in her head. "I love him don't I? We're in love and I don't remember him." Each picture only confirmed why everyone couldn't believe she'd forgotten him. Kagome ran her hand over his face and wished it was his skin, tried to imagine what his touch was like but nothing – nothing came to her. One hand came up to her head and she looked at her friends. "Why don't I remember? I want to!" This last was a sob and she fell back.

Koga caught her. "I found her like this. Crying and holding her head. She must … have been trying to remember him." He didn't like seeing her in pain like this and at the same time his own heart felt tight in his chest as he remembered hearing her say she loved Inuyasha.

Shippo quickly put the album away and got the aspirin bottle out. He watched as Sango helped her to take the pills. Guilt showed on his tiny face, it had been his idea to look at the pictures. Edging close to her, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

Kagome was resting weakly against Sango. "No Shippo…not your fault. I …wanted to…know. I'm glad. We need…to find…Inu-yasha." She gasped as saying his name brought on more pain.

"Kagome don't – don't think about him. It causes you too much pain." Miroku felt intense anger at Kikyo. To put such a spell Kagome was – was evil. He looked over at Sango and couldn't imagine not remembering her or if he somehow did that he'd feel such pain that he'd want to forget her. It was a diabolical spell.

"Miroku I think Kagome and I should stay here for a while until she feels better. Why don't you and Koga keep looking?"

"Yes, we should end this spell as quick as possible. Koga." He turned and noticed Koga's closed expression and felt for him. Now he knew of Kagome's and Inuyasha's love and it must have hurt him.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Me too." Myoga piped up. "I'll take another look from above." He jumped off without another word. What was being done to Kagome was horrible and he only hoped Inuyasha was not enduring the same things. He'd only just met up with Inuyasha again but never had he seen him so happy, he didn't deserve what was happening now.

* * *

Forgetting the man you love because someone made you - too cruel! What will Kagome do? 


	9. Chapter 9

Make Love to Me

Days passed for Inuyasha and for Kikyo he pretended he was happy. Actually there were times when he was happy but in the back of his mind something was wrong, out of place. The days were generally the same and it was the sameness that was getting on his nerves. It wasn't that he expected to be attacked by demons all the time but everything was so ordinary. The men told the same old tales and the women cooked the same old foods. His only real outlet was when he played with Kaede and her friends. They were always playing some new game and he was glad to join in because there was - anticipation. Yeah, he looked forward to what they would do and how he could win. For Kikyo he lived as if all was normal.

Kikyo did notice his disdain for ordinary life and was at a loss of what to do. She'd grown up in the village and knew the things that went on there and did her best to recreate that for them but maybe she hadn't gotten it right. Kikyo was slow to realize that even though she lived in the village, in no way was her life like an ordinary villager's. She was a priestess and had responsibilities, powers the others didn't. Kikyo cursed herself as she thought of how she must be getting some details wrong because she was as clueless as Inuyasha on how people, regular people lived.

Kikyo was walking in the woods when she noticed a young couple stealing kisses and that's when she knew what she had to do. It was after all why she'd made this reality for Inuyasha. She'd seen him and Kagome kissing. Well now it was her turn. They would make love and then Inuyasha would be hers - forever.

Inuyasha had just left a group of men coming in from the fields and he was smiling. One of them had been talking about a pretty girl and how she'd slapped him when he'd gotten too fresh with her. Inuyasha could just picture the mark on his face. Just that quick a face flashed in his mind and he paused trying to figure out whose face it was. It seemed familiar but it wasn't anyone from the village, shrugging he kept walking and met up with Kaede carrying a little satchel.

"Hey where're you going? We'll be eating soon." He found he was very fond of the child and was still a little surprised by it. Sometimes he felt closer to her than to Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm going to spend the night over at Natsuko's. Kikyo thought you two should have some time alone." Kaede's cheeks pinkened and she pulled on Inuyasha's arm until he bent down. She kissed his cheek, "Have fun! Maybe soon I'll be an aunt!" Giggling she ran off.

Inuyasha felt his own face burn at the little girl's words. Kikyo wanted to be alone with him. Well not once since he could remember had they laid down together as husband and wife. That made Inuyasha pause again. If they had been together for over a year, why could he remember being intimate with Kikyo? Even if he sometimes forgot about being human, Inuyasha didn't think he'd forget that! Again his mind flashed on someone in a hot spring - naked. It was Kikyo but not Kikyo. _Had he had an encounter with someone else? And if he did, who in the hell was it?_ _Why did she look like Kikyo?_

Now he was just outside the hut and could hear Kikyo humming inside. Inuyasha thought he should feel excitement but all he felt was - confused. He shook his head and took a couple of breaths. Kikyo was expecting a special night and he didn't want to spoil it for her. Finally he steadied himself and went in.

Candles were placed around the room and something bubbled over the fire. Kikyo sat on her knees stirring and looked over her shoulder at him. Black, shiny hair had been left loose and tumbled against her back. "Welcome home Inuyasha."

He swallowed, loudly. "Th - thanks. So we're alone tonight, huh?" Inuyasha stepped fully into the room and felt himself grow warm. Kikyo was only smiling at him but it was the way she was smiling. She had definite plans for this night, for him. A shiver traveled his spine as she looked him up and down as if she'd rather have him for dinner instead of food.

"Yes. You must have met Kaede on your way home. Please sit." Kikyo picked up two bowls and began filling them.

"Let me…just wash up." He was stalling. Why was he stalling? He wanted this, didn't he? It only took a moment to clean his hands and join her. They sat face to face with the fire between them.

Kikyo asked about his day and quietly told him about hers and for a short while things were fine but then she brought him some rice wine and cuddled close to him.

Inuyasha was aroused, how could he not be with Kikyo pressing against him. Plus the wine was helping to relax his nerves. She was his wife and they were supposed to have sex and someday a family and this was the first step. Even while wrapping an arm around Kikyo and lifting her chin so they could kiss, Inuyasha's heart throbbed to think they might make a baby tonight and it wasn't the happy thought it should be.

Kikyo enjoyed Inuyasha's kiss. She could remember the few they'd shared when she'd been alive and how her heart had raced when he held her close. Using those memories Kikyo tried to respond to his touch. Inuyasha was loosening her clothes touching her skin. Oh how she wished she was alive.

Something wasn't right. Kikyo was moving under his touch but she was cold. And her heart, it should be like his own, racing but he had trouble even feeling her heartbeat. Inuyasha's hand smoothed down her neck to her breasts. Her flesh was as white as new snow and just as cold. Maybe if he...Inuyasha lowered his head and began licking her nipples but they didn't respond. Somehow he knew there should be some type of response from her body. Slowly Inuyasha raised his head and covered Kikyo's body.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you stopping?" Kikyo opened her eyes. It was true she really couldn't enjoy this as she was but she still wanted it. She wanted to know he found her attractive and wanted to be with her.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha pulled away from her and stood up. "Something'swrong. You're cold. I don't know if it's me or what but if I can't get a response from you then we should stop. I need you to be involved and you're not." Inuyasha had been pacing as he talked but now went to the screen. "Look, I'm going to go for a short walk. I…won't be long." He'd only glanced at her face once and like her body it was still. Quietly Inuyasha left Kikyo behind.

Kikyo sat where Inuyasha had left her. He'd refused to make love to her. She'd been unable to give him even the slightest emotions. Kikyo realized now more than any other time that she was dead. She'd been able to pretend in every other way but the closeness needed between man and woman was beyond her now. She wanted to cry but she could not even do that. What could she do now to keep Inuyasha?

* * *

Ooo, that had to hurt!Inuyasha wants more but can Kikyo figure out a way to give it to him? 


	10. Chapter 10

The Search

Koga went back to the spot he'd first seen Kagome. For miles surrounding that spot, he searched for Inuyasha. Searched for his rival in Kagome's love. Kagome thought she loved Inuyasha but now her memories were gone. Shouldn't the love disappear too?

"Damn mutt! Always Inuyasha. I won't give up. Once Naraku is taken care of I'll spend more time with Kagome and she'll soon realize I'm the better man." Koga slowed down when he caught Miroku's scent, turning he went to find the monk.

Miroku was frustrated. Every time he thought of Kikyo's spell he wanted to hit something. Suddenly he saw a whirlwind and knew it was Koga. The demon skidded to a halt just before him. "Any luck?"

"Nothing. I really think he's gone. He must have went with that priestess." Koga desperately wanted it to be true.

"I think you know Inuyasha better than that Koga. Unless he was forced to, he'd never leave Kagome, not now. And even if he did, we must find Kikyo and have her break the spell on Kagome. She can't endure constant pain." Miroku tried to reason with Koga and wondered if they should rely on the wolf at all considering his feelings.

"Kagome might break the spell on her own or better yet, if she forgets Inuyasha she'll be free." Koga knew that was wishful thinking on his part but he felt better saying it.

Miroku sighed. Koga was too stubborn to be reasoned with. "Why don't we head back to the girls? I don't want to be in this forest when the sun goes down." They continued to look for Inuyasha as they went but there was nothing find.

Myoga had better luck. Since he was searching from the air, he could cover more ground and deeper into the forest was where he spotted them. All that red in such a dark and dreary space, stood out. At first he had the crow just fly over to be sure it was Inuyasha. It was, but he looked..._dead_. He was lying on the ground, face up to the sky. His eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be breathing. Next to Inuyasha was Lady Kikyo. Her head rested on his chest and she wasn't moving either.

_Had Kikyo killed him? Had she done what she promised and took Inuyasha into Hell with her? _Myoga frowned, no it could not be. Inuyasha couldn't be dead, he was still a pup! After living alone for so very long, Lord Inuyasha now had friends and a woman who loves him. It would be too cruel for him to be dead because of a foolish, dead human.

Myoga jumped from the crow's back, he was going to see for himself if his Lord was still alive. "Oww!" He fell head over heels and hit a tree, dropping to the ground he groaned.

"A barrier. A barrier protects them. Then he must be alive. What need is there to protect a dead body." Myoga got excited and started to move closer when Kikyo opened her eyes. Myoga hustled out of sight.

The woman looked around for the source of the disturbance. She saw nothing on the ground but suddenly she heard the fluttering of wings. There in the tree above was a lone crow staring at her. Kikyo waved her hand and soul collectors appeared and they attacked the crow. Once she saw the crow fleeing Kikyo settled back down next to Inuyasha.

"Curious. Just what is she doing to Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga wanted to stay and watch over him but thought it would be safer to go get the others. "And now it will take me twice as long to get back without my ride. Well I'd better get started and let the others know where to find him and get him away from that awful woman." Hopping as fast an old flea could, Myoga went to get help.

* * *

"Look! They're back!" Shippo put down his cards and raced to Miroku. Quietly he asked, "Did you find him?"

"No, Shippo. There's still no sign of him. How's Kagome?" Miroku looked over at her. She seemed okay except for the lines of fatigue around her eyes.

"Okay I guess. We've been playing cards and unless we say the wrong thing, she doesn't think of him."

"Good plan Shippo. We'll have to be careful as well Koga." Miroku said.

"Don't worry about me. I got no reason to talk about that mutt!" Smiling Koga moved over to Kagome. "Hey there Kagome! What'cha doing? Did ya miss me?"

Sango got up as Koga got Kagome involved in teaching him how to play the game. Miroku led her away from the camp so they could talk in private.

"I take it you found nothing?" When he shook his head, she sighed. "Myoga hasn't returned yet so maybe hefound something. I'm worried, Miroku. I know this spell is supposed to make Kagome forget Inuyasha but it's not working."

"What? But Shippo said she wasn't thinking about him." He looked over at the little fox who was helping Kagome teach Koga.

"That's what he believes but ever since she saw those pictures, I can tell he's on her mind." They started walking as they talked.

"She may not remember Inuyasha but she can't forget those pictures. Kagome knows that the person in them is someone she loves and she wants to remember and know more about him. She made me tell her who put her under this spell and why. I think we may have made a mistake in showing her those pictures. She doesn't mention it but the pain must betwice as badnow."

"Hmm, you're right of course. Kagome wouldn't want to worry us. Damn there's not much we can do to help her. And Kagome, for all of her powers doesn't know how to break the spell either. Tomorrow we'll have to expand our search; we need to end this before..."

Sango stopped when he couldn't finish the sentence. Worried eyes found his and she stepped into his arms. "I feel awful for saying this but I'm glad that it's not me going through this." Sango's arms tightened around his waist.

"No, you're just speaking the truth." Miroku rested his head on top of hers. "We've just started our relationship and I'm glad it's not us either. But I do feel for them. I'm upset that this has happened when they're so happy and angry at Kikyo for interfering. Kikyo had no right to do this. Its...it's...selfish of her and I would have thought that a priestess would know better!"

"It may be that it is because she is a priestess that this happened." Miroku held her back to stare at her. "Well, a priestess must always think of others and protect them, do what's best for them. Now she's acting like a woman, a woman in love trying to get her man back. And she's willing to do whatever it takes."

Miroku thought for a moment on Sango's words then nodded. "You may be right but it's still wrong."

They stood there as night fell about them. Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome. It had been a love triangle from the very beginning but now Kikyo was trying to come out ahead, willing to do whatever it took to make Inuyasha her own. Sango knew Kagome. Knew that if Inuyasha was given the choice and it was Kikyo, that Kagome would back off. That's just the kind of person she was but Kikyo was doing the wrong thing, acting desperate and one way or other, this was going to end badly for her.

Miroku lifted up her face then smiled down at Sango. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed one cheek then the other. Next were her lips, her trembling lips that gave way when his touched hers. They needed to connect, to reaffirm their love that despite what was going on, that they were safe and together.

Finally Sango pulled back. "I wish we could stay here and hold each other all night but we shouldn't leave Kagome alone for too long."

"I know." Miroku sighed. "Sango...when this is over, you and I need some time alone. Let's...be together." His heart sped up as he watched her every expression.

"Yes. Yes, I want that too. Once Kagome and Inuyasha are okay, we'll be together. I promise." So saying this she stood on tiptoe and sealed it with a kiss.

Wearing pleased expressions the two went back to the camp and their friends.

Kagome watched as they returned and she smiled. They made such a cute couple. She was glad things were working out for them. Looking down she noticed her backpack and knew the photo album containing the pictures of the man she loved was inside. Kagome took a quick breath at the stab of pain in her head. She would find him, Inuyasha. Kagome marveled at the fact that she was in love. She didn't remember that love but she knew she wanted those memories back.

* * *

Myoga came through, he found Inuyasha! Just what will happen next? And aren't Sango and Miroku great together? 


	11. Chapter 11

Broken Illusions

Things were awkward and Inuyasha had no idea how to make them better. He and Kikyo hardly ever spoke; in fact she barely spoke to anyone. Inuyasha had even asked Kaede to talk to Kikyo but the little girl was rebuffed as well.

He was in the forest again, more or less hiding from everyone. Inuyasha felt out of place. Even though he had people he got along with among the villagers, he was always expecting something more. What really got to him though was waking up every morning. Inuyasha expected to see his hair white and his ears to be like a dog's and to have claws. When he worked, things seemed heavy; he missed his demon strength and speed. Without his demon powers he felt lost, never had he truly realized how much he enjoyed being a half-demon; to be apart of both worlds.

There was a shimmer in the sky above him and he sat up. What was that? He'd managed to climb a tree, even that was more difficult than it used to be, when it happened. He watched closely wondering if maybe his eyes were going bad, as they did in some humans. But no, there it was again, the sky seemed to warp ever so slightly. What in the hell was going on?

Could there be a demon about? Inuyasha tried sniffing the air before he remembered that he didn't have demon senses anymore. Sighing heavily he began to climb down the tree. If there was a demon around, he should tell Kikyo so that she could protect them, protect him. That thought was beginning to eat away at him.

Kikyo had secluded herself in the shrine. She needed time to regain her strength. Maintaining this illusion for Inuyasha was taking a toll on her. It was supposed to be over by now. She and Inuyasha should be together and ready to take on Naraku, and then they could go into the afterlife together, as it should be.

Kikyo was worried. She was trying to come up with a new plan to convince Inuyasha to stay with her so she had been avoiding him. Actually they'd been avoiding each other. Nothing was going right! Soon she would have to end this because she didn't want Naraku to move on when she was sure they were on his trail. Kikyo had her head down, eyes closed when she heard him.

"Kikyo? Kikyo?" He entered the room but stopped not sure she heard him. Sometimes when she was meditating she didn't hear anything.

"Yes, Inuyasha? What is it?" Maybe he'd come to apologize and make up.

"Umm, well…" He cleared his throat. "Well, just now while I was in the forest, I noticed something strange."

Kikyo finally turned and looked at him. _What had he seen? Had someone found them? But she would have known!_

"The sky, it moved, bent out of place. I think there might be a demon about. Maybe we should have a look around."

Damn, he'd seen the barrier but wasn't aware of what it was. Her power was getting weaker by the day. Then she looked at him, he'd offered to go with her, maybe this could be good for them – to walk and talk, spend some time together. Kikyo stood and retrieved her bow and quiver. "Lead the way. Maybe we can take of this without alarming the villagers." She walked towards him and held out her hand, after a moment he took it.

* * *

"It's time to go. We have to find him, and Kikyo." Kagome said in a tired voice. She was worried about Inuyasha and about her health. The pain was getting worse.

As Kagome packed up her stuff, Sango looked from her to Miroku and he nodded. They should move quickly. Kagome had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were very heavy lidded. Her shoulders were slumped over as if she were trying to curl up into a ball and hold the pain at bay.

Miroku tried for a light tone. "Right. You ladies ride Kirara, I'll borrow Kagome's bike and Koga, well he'll ride the wind." Nobody laughed at his little joke. Looking up Miroku searched the sky for Myoga's crow. The flea must still be in the forest searching.

"Hirakotsu!" One down six to go. Just before entering the forest, they'd been attacked. These weren't any real threat but they were slowing them down which made Sango angry. She let the bone boomerang fly again and got three.

"Graaaah!" Koga leaped up and with a flying kick killed another. Behind him Miroku used his staff to trip up another before using a sutra to finish it off.

Only one left and the three fighters each wanted a chance at it but before they could move, an arrow sailed through the air and pierced the demon through it's open mouth. The fight was over.

"Kagome…"

"What? I couldn't let you guys do all the work." She slung the bow back over her shoulder trying to hide how winded she was. "Let's go."

Nobody said a word to her. Time was running out for her. Miroku was considering punching her. If he knocked her out then she wouldn't think of Inuyasha, but what if she dreamed, he could make things worse. He used his irritation over the situation to ride faster.

Sango rested Kirara often but that was an excuse to let Kagome rest. It was late afternoon and still nothing. Maybe he wasn't in the forest at all. What would they do if he wasn't here?

Sango looked for Miroku and Koga but when she couldn't find them they flew higher. Since the sun was going to go down soon, they should stop and make camp. They wouldn't be able to see once night fell.

"Sango!" Miroku called out when he spotted her. Good he didn't have to go another inch. A full day of riding was tiring. How did Kagome do it?

"Let's stop here. I'm wore out." Miroku huffed as he walked bow legged to rest the bike against a tree.

Kagome had to giggle. Miroku was over doing it but she knew exactly how he felt. Slowly she tried to get off Kirara but had to stop. Dammit she was getting weaker. Feeling an arm slide around her waist, Kagome let tears slide down her cheeks. Sango helped her to sit then quietly gave her another aspirin. The bottle was almost empty; only about five left.

Koga came to a whirling stop. When he saw how ragged Kagome looked he stalked to a tree and punched it. It shattered into bits.

"Thanks, now we've got firewood." Said Miroku.

"What! Why you…" He stopped when Miroku shook his head and looked at Kagome. Koga sighed and nodded as he went to Kagome's side. "How you doing?" Softly he ran his hand over her hair.

"Okay. Did you find…anything?" Kagome asked and noticed his closed expression. Koga was hurting because now he knew she loved Inuyasha. She wanted to say something to him but didn't have the words. All she wanted right now was to find Inuyasha and be free of this pain.

"No. Not yet. We'll find him." He stood and moved away from her.

They went to sleep early for Kagome's sake and their own. Tomorrow might be another long day with no results.

"Where is that crow? He should have come back for me!" Myoga was tired. He'd been traveling all day and was still deep in the forest. Lord Inuyasha and Kikyo were already more than a day or so away. At this rate, he may find the others too late. "Croooow!" He yelled in frustration. He was answered by the crow's cry. Up ahead in the tree, there it sat staring down at Myoga as if to say 'finally'. "Yes, yes, yes!" Myoga went hurriedly to the crow. He didn't think to call it to him so he could rest. Soon he was on the crow's back. "Fly, fly! Find a tail wind and fly! Lord Inuyasha needs us." Sighing he fell over backwards and dozed.

"Shippo! Shippo! Hey Shippo! Wake up!" Myoga bounced on the fox demons' head but when he got no response, decided to have a little snack. Whack! "Oh, so now you're awake?" Myoga floated off the little palm to the blanket.

"Myoga! You're finally back!" Shippo got up; made sure he hadn't woken Kagome then moved back and forth between Miroku and Sango. "Wake up! Myoga's back!" He said in an urgent whisper.

"What…Oh the flea? Didhe find something?" Koga had heard Shippo and stretched as he stood.

Sango motioned for everyone to move away from Kagome before they started talking. She replaced the cold compress before joining them.

"So how's Kagome?" Myoga was in Miroku's hand as he peered over at the human.

"Not too good. Tell us Myoga, what did you find?"

The flea stared up at him. "I found him, both of them." They all seemed to hold their breaths. "They are together."

"No! I refuse to believe Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome." Sango said fiercely.

"No, no, no. I didn't say that. They are together but it appears that Lord Inuyasha is under a spell just like Kagome."

Everyone grew thoughtful at that. Inuyasha was suffering like Kagome? Had he been made to forget her too?

"So you met up with him? Did Inuyasha recognize you? Did he remember any of us?" Miroku wanted to know. His staff jingled as his gripped tightened.

"No, no. Not the same kind of spell at all!" Myoga jumped as the all glowered at him. Hurriedly he explained. "Lord Inuyasha is sleeping. I found them deep in that dead forest, lying together. At first I thought he was dead for he didn't move – at all. I went to check but before I could I hit a barrier."

"A barrier?" Sango asked. If Kikyo had a barrier how could they get through it?

"Yes, a barrier over her and Lord Inuyasha. I bounced off of it and that's when she opened her eyes. I knew then that Lord Inuyasha wasn't dead. Why would she erect a barrier over his dead body? She must have him under some spell, some illusion and doesn't want to be disturbed. When Lady Kikyo saw my friend the crow, she sent her demons to scare him off and that's why it took so long for me to get back to you." Myoga sighed heavily. He was worn out from all the traveling and worrying.

"Good job Myoga." Shippo praised the flea then looked to Miroku. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we free Inuyasha and get Kikyo to release Kagome from this cruel spell." Miroku didn't use 'Lady' in front of Kikyo's name because the longer this situation lasted the less he thought of her as someone he could respect. "We'll let Kagome rest and head out in the morning." Nods showed their agreement to the plan. It was time to deal with Kikyo – one way or another.

* * *

I think Miroku is angry. Will he take matters into his own hand?


	12. Chapter 12

In Pain

"So you found him?" Kagome asked quietly. She was relieved he was alright - Inuyasha. When she thought of him, only the pictures from her album came to mind but even that brought her pain. "And he's under a spell too? Protected by a barrier?" They had to free him and confront Kikyo. Kagome had never gotten used to the fact that she was Kikyo's reincarnation and now Kikyo was out to hurt her.

"Yes, it's my guess that while she's trying to make you forget Inuyasha that maybe she's trying to make him forget you. Or at least trying to endear herself to him." Miroku looked at Kagome noticing how run down she seemed. Even when she was under that curse by the dark priestess, Kagome hadn't looked this bad.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're up for this?" It was Shippo standing beside her looking worried.

"Whether I am or not, we have to go. I can't take this pain any longer. And…I have to see him." She finished quietly.

"Umm, Kagome, if you and this Kikyo woman have the same powers, how come you can't break the spell yourself? I'm mean if she can do it, can't you undo it?" Koga asked. It seemed like something she ought to be able to do. That way she really could forget about the mutt and be with him.

Kagome smiled weakly and shrugged. Yes, she had similarpowers but she didn't understand them at all. Sango sought to answer Koga's question.

"Kikyo was trained to be a priestess and we have to assume that coming back from the dead allowed her to learn other things to increase her power." She went to Kagome and helped her to stand. "Kagome's power is just there. Not once has she been taught exactly how to use it. Maybe she could break the spell or maybe she could make it worse. No, it's better if Kikyo does it or is forced to do it." She said quietly.

Miroku and Sango shared a look because if they weren't able to awaken Inuyasha, they might actually have to kill Kikyo if she wouldn't release Kagome from the spell. They just hoped they could do it if it came to that.

"We should go. Myoga, you'll lead the way?" The flea was sitting on Kirara.

"Of course, just follow me!" He hopped up into the tree where his crow was waiting. Everyone but Koga got on Kirara and they took off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

They were holding hands but it didn't make them feel closer to the other. Kikyo had hoped things would get better but now she had doubts. Inuyasha had seen the barrier even though he didn't realize what he'd seen and she felt as if time was running out. Either she'd have to let him wake up and try to get him to leave Kagome on his own or call this whole charade a failure. Her hand tightened on his – she just wasn't going to give up that easily.

"There! It happened again. Did you see it?" Inuyasha dropped Kikyo's hand so he could point out the shimmer in the sky. He did it also because he felt uncomfortable with the cold touch of her hand.

Kikyo sighed when he let go of her and looked up. The barrier had warped this time as a reflection of her feelings, of her desire to have Inuyasha _choose_ to be with her. Quickly she thought up an excuse to tell Inuyasha. "Yes, yes I saw it. I think…it must be at trap to lure in victims. Such tricks are used by weak demons, we don't have to worry. More than likely it will soon show itself and I'll destroy it." When she turned to look at him, Inuyasha was frowning.

It was those words, 'I'll destroy it' that made him frown and brought his feelings to the surface. "Kikyo," Inuyasha was hesitant to speak but it was time, he was tired of pretending everything was normal. "I think I – I think I should leave. Go away and try to find a way to become a demon again." A wind seemed to swirl around Inuyasha picking up his dark hair and playing with the ends. Even though it was a beautiful day it seemed heavy with the storm of their emotions.

Kikyo opened her mouth then closed it again. Somehow she knew that if there had been a heart in her body that it would have stopped at those words. As it was despair began to fill her. "Why Inuyasha? Why would you want to go back to being a demon? And if you did, would you come back to me?" This she asked softly. _Had that been the problem, having him become human? If he'd stayed a half-demon would they have been happy together?"_

"I don't know." He answered her last question first, honestly. "I miss being a demon. I miss my claws, my senses and **my** **strength!** I don't like being weak, not able to defend myself or you or Kaede." He took a quick breath then spoke again, the words flowing from him. "I don't feel as if I fit in here! Kaede is the only real friend I have. I don't – I don't feel close to you, Kikyo. The feelings aren't the same and you're – you're cold. Your body is cold and it doesn't respond to my touch." Inuyasha turned away from her and put his hands inside his kimono. "Living here, like this I feel like a damned tamed dog! Tame and on a leash!" Inuyasha was breathing heavy now. After saying the words he realized that was exactly how he felt and how much he'd been holding in. It wasn't like him.

"I know you said I've been human for over a year now but it doesn't feel like it! Why don't I _remember_ using the jewel to become human or us getting married! Something really wrong is going on here!" It finally crossed his mind that maybe this was all some sort illusion when Kikyo threw herself into his arms.

Kikyo did this to stop his painful words as well as to distract him. While she listened to him and felt hope slipping away, outside her soul collectors warned her that they were no longer alone. Inuyasha's friends had found them.

"Kikyo? What are you…?" He stopped when she hugged him close.

"Inuyasha, don't give up on us. We just need time, time to work it all out. Please don't go, at least not yet. _Please._" She begged to bring out, hopefully his guilt.

"I don't…" Inuyasha stared at her, at the face ofa person he cared about. "Maybe for a while longer but…" Her lips reached up and caressed his and as soon as he closed his eyes – he was unconscious.

Kikyo had needed to touch him in order to put him under. His friends may have found them but she didn't intend to let them have him and with Inuyasha unconscious he wouldn't know they were near. Besides if she woke him now after what he'd just said, she'd surely loose him.

* * *

Wow, it's getting kind of emotional huh?


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha Wake Up!

Koga led the way. There was a clearing ahead just like the old flea said. He was there. Of course he'd been able to smell Inuyasha for a while now. This barrier was nothing like Naraku's, which could block scents. He hadn't said a word to them but led silently. Koga knew that finding Inuyasha would help Kagome but he would have preferred for the mutt to remain missing. Those pictures of him and Kagome continued to flash in his mind and he was irritated by the whole situation. He didn't care what happened to Inuyasha but if that priestess – if Kikyo didn't release Kagome, he would kill her and nobody was going to stop him.

It wasn't a large barrier, just big enough to cover the two of them. They were like a couple in a fairytale asleep under a spell. Inuyasha was flat on his back with Kikyo tucked close to his side, her head on his chest. Koga moved forward until he was only a few steps away from it. Miroku and Shippo standing beside him. Sango and Kagome were bringing up the rear on Kirara.

Kagome knew they had arrived but she didn't look. She knew that seeing him would be the worst pain yet so she was going to wait until she had no choice. Kirara stopped and Sango got off then helped Kagome to stand. Finally they were all there, all together.

"Look!" Shippo noticed soul collectors suddenly appearing and flying above their heads.

"Yes, I'm sure she's using them as lookouts." Myoga said. "They chased off my crow the first time. Lady Kikyo knows we're here."

"Good. Then she can get up and fix Kagome." Koga said before kicking the barrier. Unexpectedly it warped almost collapsing.

"The barrier almost came down. If she's had Inuyasha under there the whole time, she may be getting weak. The barrier must be draining her power."

"Then we should break it down." Sango said. She wanted to do it herself.

Miroku was just about to do that when Kikyo opened her eyes and sat up. She stared at them all scornfully. "No need." She waved her hand and the barrier disappeared. Silently Kikyo stood to face them.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, wake up!"

"Lord Inuyasha!"

They all called to him believing he would wake and help them deal with Kikyo. He did not. Not one muscle moved, nor did and ear twitch. Inuyasha was as still as death.

"What are you doing to him? Haven't you done enough?" Miroku demanded gesturing at Kagome who had still not looked at Inuyasha.

"I am doing what must be done. _She_ and Inuyasha do not belong together. I am only helping them to realize it." Kikyo stared at Kagome. The girl looked awful. She could barely stand, her limbs trembling. Kikyo felt no pity.

"Look witch, I don't care about Inuyasha, do what you want with him but I demand you take the spell off Kagome." Koga stepped closer. "If you won't do it willingly, I'll turn that body of yours back into dust." He was angry and some of it was for Inuyasha and that made him angrier. The fool was no more than a puppet to be used for her whims; even the mutt didn't deserve that.

Kikyo looked at the wolf demon as if he were no more than a fly. "You could try." She looked back at Kagome. "What's the matter Kagome? Don't you have anything to say?"

Koga growled and would have moved forward if Miroku hadn't blocked him with his staff.

Kagome finally lifted her head but she stared only at Kikyo. Kikyo whose face was a near twin to her own. The other woman who loved Inuyasha, who apparently was willing to let her die to get him.

"Has he chosen?" When Kikyo only lifted an eyebrow, Kagome asked again. "Has Inuyasha chosen to be with you? Isn't that why he's here so that you can convince him to be with you?" She'd forced Sango to tell her about the situation with Kikyo, she'd needed to know why Kikyo wanted to her hurt so badly. "I know you don't care about me. You just wanted to cause me pain or maybe you just didn't care at all what happened to me as long as I was out of the way." Kagome stopped to take a breath.

"Hmm, so you figured it out. Why didn't you just put him out of your mind? You wouldn't have had to endure any pain."

Kagome let out a short, humorless laugh. "Have you been able to forget Inuyasha? Isn't that why all of this is happening?"

Miroku spoke up; Kagome was being propped up against Kirara now, unable to stand any longer. "Look at what you've done to her just because you both love the same man. Kagome is not your enemy. Inuyasha is not your enemy. All you ever had to do was ask Inuyasha what he wants! Kagome is the type of person who would back away and wish you well if Inuyasha chose you. All of this was _unnecessary! End this spell, this curse!_ Your actions make you no better than Tsubaki. Have you become and evil priestess, Kikyo?

These words shocked Kikyo. She couldn't believe that Kagome would just give up on Inuyasha and she **was** **not** Tsubaki! Kikyo stood taller not showing any emotion. "If Kagome would give up Inuyasha so easily, then she doesn't deserve him."

"You don't get it at all!" Sango could stay silent no longer. "If it would make Inuyasha _happy, _Kagome would give him up. It would hurt greatly but she would do it for him because would it make _him _happy and in that she would find some peace. Never would she deliberately hurt another to get what she wanted and you've caused her a lot of pain." Sango turned pained eyes to Kagome, "Look at her! She can barely move - every little thought of the man she loves causes her physical pain! Kagome could _die_. Do you want to tell Inuyasha that in order to make him love you that you killed the woman he cares about?" Sango asked softly.

* * *

Inuyasha heard it all and was appalled at what Kikyo had done. He tried to open his eyes, tried to move but he couldn't. _Kagome! No, Kagome, what has happened to you! _Inuyasha yelled or tried to. He could smell her scent. It filled his senses and he wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort her.But he _couldn't move!_

Kikyo had him under some sort of spell. Damn, she was responsible for the illusion too! What was she trying to do? He guessed she was trying to give him a taste of what might have been but those dreams had long been lost to Inuyasha. He no longer held that kind of love for Kikyo; it certainly explained why he didn't feel right touching her. It should be obvious to her that the illusion she'd created could never happen.

Naraku had taken something away from both of them but Inuyasha had managed to move on. Kikyo's death wasn't his fault and he no longer felt he owed it to her to die. He wanted to live now and be with Kagome. Kikyo shouldn't have expected his feelings to remain the same. What he felt for Kagome was more intense than anything he'd felt for Kikyo.

Inuyasha heard Sango saying that Kagome was in pain, suffering because of another spell of Kikyo's. She had purposely set out to hurt Kagome and possibly kill her! Somehow, some way he had to wake up and stop Kikyo!

* * *

Kikyo listened to Sango's words and knew that unless she was able to keep Inuyasha's friends away from him that he would somehow learn the truth. If Kagome died, she could loose any chance at making Inuyasha love her again. She turned to Koga. "You'll take her away? If I release Kagome, you'll take her away from here, away from Inuyasha?"

Koga was hurting. It pained him to be here watching this. Kagome shouldn't be in love with a jerk like Inuyasha. He was way better than that half-breed mutt. Just looking at Kikyo and her holy than thou attitude made him want to kill her. This whole situation was her fault. She and Kagome were almost the same person yet she could do this to the woman who was her reincarnation it - boggled his mind. Koga was just about act on his thoughts to take her out when she spoke.

"Hell yeah! I'll take her far away. She'll never have to see his ugly face again."

"No." The word was said quietly her head down. Kagome had been listening to it all. "No. Even if Koga takes me away, I'll come back. I'll look for Inuyasha until I find him again. Only when I hear it from his lips that he wants to be with you, will I leave. _It must be his decision_." Kagome got to her hands and knees and crawled over to Inuyasha and finally looked at him. Her gasp of pain echoed in the empty forest. One hand went to her lips before shakily touching Inuyasha's face. "I'll _never_ forget you Inuyasha. I-I love you…" Kagome had more to say but the pain was too much; she slumped to the ground beside Inuyasha. It was a tragic picture as her fingers rested against his mouth as if awaiting an answer.

"Kagome!"

"Oh, no Kagome!"

"Wake up Kagome!"

"Damn you Kikyo! Release her before she dies!" Miroku had both hands wrapped around his staff, ready to swing if she didn't do, as he demanded.

_Kagomeeeee!_ Inuyasha desperately wanted to wake up and take her in his arms but he still couldn't move. He could feel her light touch on his lips – a touch he might never again feel. _What_ _would he tell her family if he couldn't save her? Damn Kikyo!_

Kikyo stared at them a moment. _Did she really want Kagome **dead?**_ Kagome had been born in her own likeness. She had befriended Inuyasha and fallen in love with him. Was that a crime punishable by death? Would she forever haunt their steps if she let Kagome live? And what if she truly was the type of person to back off if Inuyasha chose her? All of Kikyo's problems would be over. She just needed a bit more time to convince Inuyasha that he belonged with her.

"Alright." She turned and placed her hand over Kagome's head. Seconds ticked by then Kagome gasped again.

"Witch, she'd better be well!" Koga said and moved closer. They were all next to Kagome who still lay by Inuyasha's side. Sango leaned close and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think her pain is gone. The muscles in her body are no longer tight and her breathing is easier." Sango stared up at Kikyo. She did not like this woman but finally she had done the right thing. "Thank you."

"Hmph. You, take her and go. All of you leave!" Kikyo pointed at Koga then turned her spiteful gaze on all of them.

"No Koga. This isn't over yet. Do you really think we'll just leave Inuyasha here, alone with you?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Yes, unless you wish Kagome to suffer more." Kikyo threatened.

Myoga had heard enough. There was one way to wake Lord Inuyasha -in fact it never failed. He hopped off Kirara unnoticed and onto Inuyasha. Speaking low he said, "It's time to wake up master." Finding his favorite spot, Myoga went to sucking blood.

* * *

Can you feel the tension? Has Kikyo really released Kagome from the spell? Will Inuyasha finally wake up and have it out with Kikyo? Only the next chapter will tell. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quick word before this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and it contains a favorite scene between Inuyasha and Kagome, you'll probably know it when you read it. For all of you who feel like I do, this may be your favorite too. Okay on with the chapter...**

* * *

Confrontation

Inuyasha heard the flea and his heart beat faster. It should work and then he'd be able to end this mess. When he heard Sango say Kagome wasn't in pain any longer it felt as if a huge stone had been lifted off his chest. Suddenly he felt it. A pinprick on his neck and automatically his hand flew up to slap at it.

Everyone watched amazed as Inuyasha sat up with his hand at his neck. He removed his hand and watched as the flea floated down unto his palm. "Thanks Myoga." Quickly he tossed the flea over to Kirara and heard, "No problem, glad to help."

Inuyasha saw them all staring at him but he only had eyes for the girl at his side. Gently he turned her over and was shaken to his core at her appearance. Kagome's hair was damp with sweat, her skin pale - too pale and her eyes, it seemed as if someone had punched her and given her black eyes. Picking her up he cradled Kagome in his lap.

Miroku sighed, relaxing just a bit and felt Sango put her hand in his. Inuyasha and Kagome were together again.

"Kagome? Kagome, I'm here." He smoothed back her hair and picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. Those fingers that touched him earlier, he kissed each one. A faint smile appeared and Kagome eyes blinked at him.

She was so tired but she remembered everything. She remembered Inuyasha. Here was Inuyasha the man she loved and her very best friend. She remembered taking him home with her and sharing her family with him. Kagome saw the worried look on his face and sought a way to reassure him and her friends. "The spell…it's gone." With just a hint of a grin she spoke to Inuyasha. "Remember the… next time we…go home…you promised to go karaoke…with me."

Inuyasha threw back his head and let out a short laugh. "I know, I promise." He leaned closer and laid his face against her's. "I was scared Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too…but I'll be fine." They stayed that way for endless minutes but it ended all to soon for both of them.

Up on Miroku's shoulder, Shippo was wiping his eyes. Tears rolled down Sango's face and even Miroku had wet eyes. Koga had left the clearing; he was just inside the forest leaning against a tree. He wouldn't leave until he was sure Kagome was safe but he couldn't watch Inuyasha and Kagome together.

Finally Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo and his eyes were cold. He stared at her hard. Where in that false body was the gentle woman he once knew? He felt a wave of disgust flow through him. Feeling Kagome stir in his arms he decided it was time to have it out with Kikyo so he could take Kagome somewhere safe and let her recover. He looked for the little demon cat.

"Kirara, would you mind?" The twin tail was standing next to Sango. She mewed and increased her size. Moving next to Inuyasha she sat so that he could place Kagome in the curve of her body. "Thanks." With one last caress he stood and faced Kikyo.

Kikyo was angry and upset. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to have awakened – not until she was ready, until she had convinced him that it was **she** he loved! That damned demon flea had broken her spell. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. The wolf demon was supposed to leave with Kagome and then she could have either scared off Inuyasha's friends or incapacitated them and left with Inuyasha. His body was so stiff as he stared at her. He was supposed to be looking at _her _with love – not Kagome!

"Where in the hell do you get off playing with our lives! Damn it Kikyo! What's wrong with? Even if you wanted to take me and kill me or whatever, why did you have to involve Kagome!" Inuyasha was incensed.

"Kagome! Kagome! Why is it always about Kagome? It was _me_ you first fell in love with! It was _me _who first showed you that you could be happy, that you didn't have to live alone! You just think you're in love with Kagome when it's really _me_ you want!" Kikyo yelled back at him.

Inuyasha backed away from her and tried to calm down. "No. I do not want you. Not anymore." He spoke plainly. "What we had is over, I've moved on Kikyo. To Kagome."

"I don't believe you. How do you know that the feelings you have for her are not really feelings you still have for me? We look alike Inuyasha, we have some of the same powers. It is _me_ you want." Kikyo stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Once that may have been true, but no longer. You twoshare a lot but Kagome is totally different than you. She has a generous heart and a loving spirit plus – she's alive." Again his voice was cold as he spoke those final words.

Sango shivered to hear it as she glanced at Kagome who sat quietly watching. Miroku shook his head, the words were hurtful but they needed to be said. There could be no doubt in Kikyo's mind that Inuyasha had chosen Kagome.

Kikyo dropped her hand and stepped back. "Yes, I'm dead but we could still be together Inuyasha. Once Naraku is destroyed we can go into the afterlife together. We could be together for all time, Inuyasha. It was meant to be." She said passionately. It was their fate to be with one another. Kikyo believed this and wanted it desperately.

Inuyasha folded his arms and shook his head. "No. Don't you get it Kikyo? I'm alive. Once I thought I owed it to you to die but not anymore. I want to live – live and be with Kagome. She makes me happy." Inuyasha gestured at the place where he'd lain. "In that illusion you used, you tried to give me what you thought would make me happy and you failed. That wasn't what I want. That's my past, a fifty year old dream. Fifty years Kikyo – I've changed. Now, today I'm a different person and want different things and you can't give them to me."

It amazed Kikyo at how much those words hurt. She stared at him and then at Kagome who sat watching them, pity in her eyes. _Kagome loves Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha, but we're not the same person. He loves her and not me._ Kikyo froze with that statement echoing in her mind.

Miroku thought it was time they should be leaving. Inuyasha's words seemed to finally get through to Kikyo. "Inuyasha, shall we go?"

Inuyasha looked to him and Sango and Shippo – his friends. They'd come to get him and save Kagome. That was something else she'd brought into his life, people he could care about. "Yeah, I think its time we go."

"No!" Kikyo seemed to wake up from her trance. "No Inuyasha. I still don't believe that you two belong together. _She's_ from another time and place! It can't work!"

Inuyasha sighed; he wanted to leave – to have this be over. "It doesn't matter. Whatever time we're allowed, I'll take it. Kagome wants me. She chooses to be with me, Inuyasha the half-demon. Somehow we make it work and I find being a half-demon is not so bad when I have her."

"What, you no longer wish to be human? You'd have to become human to really be with her." Kikyo finally had a reason for him to leave Kagome.

"I love Inuyasha… whether he's human … half-demon or …all demon. He can be… whoever he wants… to be and… I'll still love him." Kagome stated quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her tenderly. "That's right. Kagome has never asked me to change but took the whole package."

"And that's a lot to handle." Miroku muttered and got a laugh from his friends. But Kikyo didn't think it was funny.

"Stop laughing! Stop it! Inuyasha once you wanted to be human and live with me, are you saying you won't do that for her? Because then it just proves that you don't really love her!" Suddenly something occurred to her and she got in Inuyasha's face. "And not once have you said that you love her." She said quietly.

Inuyasha stared her down. "I'll do anything for Kagome. If I decide that I want to be human then we'll find a way to make it happen but she doesn't require it. Thankfully I'm what she wants, dog ears and all." Inuyasha stepped away from Kikyo and moved over to Kagome. He kneeled before her hand captured her chin. He spoke again loud enough for Kikyo to hear but only looked at Kagome. "As for love, not since my mother have I ever felt such unconditional love. For that if for nothing else, I give you my heart Kagome. Now and five hundred years from now, I love you." Long fingers framed her face as he stared at it. Bruised and pale she was still beautiful to him.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome parted her lips and accepted his kiss.

Again their friends were moved to tears but were overjoyed for them. That is until Kikyo screamed. Miroku quickly moved and placed himself in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango joined him in shielding the couple. Koga too was near to help – heart on fire, mind reeling from knowing Kagome was out of his reach.

There was a white aura surrounding Kikyo as she stared at Inuyasha still on his knees beside Kagome. Inuyasha was _supposed to be with **her!**_ _How could he just turn away? And what would happen to her? Was she doomed to spend eternity alone? _Suddenly a bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

Frowning Inuyasha stood. Undoubtedly, Kikyo was on edge – would she snap and attack them? He desperately hoped not for if she did – he would have to defend them.

"Kikyo, you need to let go of the idea of us being together." He moved around his friends, hand on his sword. "Once, a long time ago, you were there for me. You gave me friendship and love. You showed me there was more to this world than being a strong demon and I thank you for that. I'm better for it, without you I'd probably have died long ago. It's time for you to gain some peace. We'll defeat Naraku and free you from thepain you suffered at his hands. You'll have a new start, a new life. Let me, let all of us go. Please."

Silver white hair blew in the wind. His face showed so much emotion that Kikyo shivered. Once that would have been impossible for him, letting others see him show emotion but it was all there – nothing hidden. Inuyasha was pleading with her and that stopped her from any action she might have taken in anger. The bow fell to the ground. This man was someone she'd never known, had no responsibility for creating. This was all Kagome's doing. This was Kagome's man, this new Inuyasha. Kikyo placed a hand against her chest, her hollow chest and felt a loss like she'd never known. She turned away from him – the man who once was hers but now belonged to another.

"Go. I won't bother you again. Just go, all of you."

Inuyasha nodded to the others to get ready to leave but he moved to stand behind Kikyo. "I want you to know that you'll always mean a great deal to me. As I said, you showed me love, gave me your love and I'll always treasure that memory. If ever you need me – need my help send for me and I'll protect you. Try to be happy Kikyo." He raised his hand as if to touch her but let it drop.

Sango and Shippo were on Kirara and there stood Kagome being supported by Miroku. Smiling he went to her and bent down so she could get on his back. The warm weight of her felt like a healing balm to the raw emotions he's been dealing with. Looking up he saw Koga watching from the tree line. Inuyasha nodded to him. Koga stared a moment before returning the nod then taking off surrounded by a whirlwind.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Miroku said as he got on Kirara. He looked back at Kikyo. Her back was to them and she was surrounded by her soul collectors. Miroku felt pity for her, her life had been difficult then ended quickly. Having been brought back from the dead, she wanted all that she had been denied. Yes, she was to be pitied but if she ever interfered in their lives again – there would be hell to pay. Miroku looked forward at Inuyasha and Kagome; they all had found something precious in each other and no way were the going to allow anyone to take it from them.

Kikyo heard them leave and slumped to the ground on her knees. Inuyasha was gone and all she had left was her vengeance. Vengeance was hard and cold, like she was – a perfect match. The sun began to set giving her one last ray of light before dipping into the horizon.

* * *

Awww, didn't you just love it! Who knew Inuyasha could be so sweet? There's just one chapter left, see ya there.


	15. Chapter 15

Friends and Family

Miroku had found them a comfortable place to stay. The headman's house actually was occupied by a few demons. He and Sango took care of them, allowing Inuyasha and Kagome sometime to rest. It was just after dinner and they were all together talking.

"You're looking much better Kagome. Has your strength come back?" The first two days she'd done nothing but sleep while Inuyasha held her.

"Yes finally. I should be as good as new in another few days." Kagome was sitting between Inuyasha's legs.

"You sure you don't want to go home? I'll take you…" He stopped when shook her head.

"No Inuyasha, I'll be fine. We need to keep searching for Naraku. Defeating him means too much to all of us to put it off just so I can go home." She was thinking of Kikyo. Kikyo had lost Inuyasha and about the only thing that could bring her peace now was to kill the demon who ruined her life.

Smack! "Myoga! Where have you been?" The flea fell to the floor before popping up again to sit in Kagome's hand.

"Oh, just checking out the village. Lot's of lovely ladies around here, wouldn't you agree monk?"

"Why yes there are. Ouch! Sango!" Miroku rubbed the hand she'd just pinched. "All I did was look! Not once did I flirt with any of them. There's nothing wrong with looking is there?"

"I don't know. Where exactly were you looking? At their faces or their bottoms!" Sango asked sternly but her eyes were dancing merrily.

Miroku too was enjoying this; it was time to let the tension of the last few days go. "You mean I can only look at faces? What if a woman is standing in front of me, bending over and I can't help but look? Come on Sango, have a heart!"

"Come on Kirara, things are about to get silly in here. Let's sleep outside." The two little demons were smiling as they left the room.

Kagome laughed at her friends. Those two were getting closer day by day, she was happy for them but one friend was absent and hurting – Koga. She knew he cared for her but she hadn't really believed that he'd loved her. His feeling were hurt but she was sure he'd get over them soon enough. Kagome hoped he'd come around soon so that she could thank him, he was a very good friend and she didn't want to loose him.

"What'cha thinking about?" Inuyasha wanted to know. He tangled his fingers with hers.

"What good friends we have." Sango and Miroku looked over at them. "Thanks you guys for taking such good care of me. And you Myoga, you really came through for us by waking Inuyasha." Kagome praised the flea.

"Thank you, I do deserve a lot of credit for saving the day. Lord Inuyasha couldn't break the spell on his own. Besides I got a tasty snack." Myoga patted his stomach, generating more laughs.

"You did good Myoga. Glad it wasn't a battle or we'd all be dead." Inuyasha joined in.

"First you thank me then you make fun of me! Hmph, I'm going to find a more pleasant place to rest tonight. Too bad you can't join me monk!" Myoga popped up and out of the room.

"He really was a big help this time."

"Yeah, sometimes the old guy is useful." Inuyasha smiled. They grew quiet for a moment. "Oh, what happened with Kohaku? Man, it seems like that was weeks ago instead only a few days."

Sango lost her smile. "Well obviously he's not here with me but for a moment he let me hold him." She reached for Miroku's hand.

"I really think he's trying to resist Naraku. He knew Sango's face. I believe Naraku tried to get him to attack us but he ran off instead."

"Kohaku's still scared to remember what happened to father and the others but maybe he's ready to be more than Naraku's puppet.

Kagome leaned forward and took her other hand. "He'll come back to you Sango, you're his family. We all are."

Sango started to cry then laughed. "Here we are trying to cheer you up and you cheer me instead." She squeezed Kagome's hand. "Thanks guys."

"Geez, can we get any sappier in here?" Inuyasha moved to get Kagome's bag. "How about we play one of those card games of Kagome's?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Sure." The four settled close together and began playing cards, talking, laughing and enjoying being together.

Outside in the dark shadows Kikyo was able to see them. Inuyasha couldn't be hers yet she couldn't let him go completely. Even if watching him from a distance was all she was allowed – she'd take it. Envy was just one of the many emotions she felt as she saw the fun they were having. Sighing she turned away, maybe things would change, once Naraku was gone.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. Only thing is I had planned on a love scene but it didn't seem right at the time so I promise to add one or two in the next fic. Don't look for it too soon though, it's still in the early stages. **

**If you read this far, I thank you and hope you'll give me a review and tell me how I did. Until next time!**


End file.
